1. Technical Field
This application relates to search engines. In particular, this application relates to a flexible and intuitive system for reconstructing a search query based on a received partial query.
2. Related Art
The transfer of information over computer networks, such as the Internet, has become an increasingly important means by which institutions, corporations, and individuals do business. Computer networks have grown over the years from independent and isolated entities established to serve the needs of a single group into vast internets which interconnect disparate physical networks and allow them to function as a coordinated system. Currently, the largest computer network in existence is the Internet. The Internet is a worldwide interconnection of computer networks that communicate using a common protocol. Millions of computers, from low end personal computers to high end supercomputers, are connected to the Internet.
The availability of powerful new tools that facilitate the development and distribution of Internet content (this includes information of any kind, in any form or format) has led to a proliferation of information, products, and services offered through the Internet and a dramatic growth in both the number and types of consumers using the Internet. To sift through this sea of information, user's typically employ the use of search engines that allow users to submit queries and provide responsive information, such as a list of references, that meet criteria specified in the query.
Additionally, the number of devices capable of accessing the Internet has also dramatically increased. Today, user's may access the Internet using a wide variety of devices, such as personal computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants, and the like which may utilize different networking technologies to connect to the Internet. The portability of the device and/or connection type has become an increasingly important concern for users. However, increased access costs and decreased input capabilities are often associated with portable Internet access. As a result, users are limited in their ability to access the full depth of the Internet. For example, users may not be able to take full advantage of a search engine on a mobile device, such as a cell phone, because the user is unable to enter a search query without substantial effort.